Payback
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Old Friends. Dave is back on his feet, Mindy is ready to fight, and they have back up. Chris better watch his back. Rated just to be safe. One Shot.


**Ok, so this is wrapping up what was started in Double Trouble. I honestly didn't think it would go this far but it did. I had fun doing this since it included two movies I really like. I edited a few things but that's it. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room with severely clenched fists. That asshole Chris D'Amico was going to pay. His father successfully ruined my life from before day one and now his son was following in his footsteps. I had just got back from visiting Dave at the hospital. I was beyond relieved that he pulled through. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost him. I huffed out a frustrated and angry sigh. Before I hunt down D'Amico I wanted to pull together a good plan with Abby and Owen, but it was still daytime and they would be sleeping.

I needed their help if I was to get to Chris. He may be a geek to me but he isn't Frank D'Amico's son for nothing. I was sure he had just as much defensive strategy planned as I was going to have offensively; especially after Abby fucked up his face. I laughed to myself and relaxed a little. Serves that fucker right, I knew I could count on her. I stopped mid stride in thought. Abby never told me how she or Owen became what they were today but it couldn't have been pretty. Maybe she had gone through something similar to me?

It would explain her unabashed comfort the night Dave was shot. I felt like she was starting to grow on me. A sister I've never had maybe. I decided I would put in an effort to learn about who she was and about her past. But right now I wanted to be ready for the fight ahead. I nodded to myself and then rushed from the room. I found Marcus knocked out on one couch and Mr. Lizewski on the other. I walked right past them and out the door. I knew I might get an earful from Marcus later but I didn't give a shit at this point. No one would stop me from my goal.

I reached the safe house and locked the door behind me. I then began gathering the weapons I would need. My gaze flicked over to the sleeping forms of Abby and Owen on the mattress in the corner and I smiled. They would be good friends in the long run despite what they were. I returned to my task, unwilling to get sidetracked. My thoughts slowly but surely returned to Dave. He was still healing. I wanted to kill the last D'Amico in the worst way imaginable for what he did to Dave but I felt that I couldn't possibly do it without Dave. I knew I could accomplish it without him but I also knew he would want to be there. With that thought, my actions slowed to a halt. I realized that I couldn't go anywhere without him.

I sat heavily in daddy's chair and stared at the ceiling for a long time. I couldn't even go to Atomic Comics without him. It's not like it wasn't possible or that I wasn't allowed to but that I wouldn't want to. It just wouldn't be the same without him. I got up and continued preparing my choice of weapons once more. At least I would have them ready for use when the time came. After that was settled, I headed back home with mixed up emotions. I worried about Dave constantly and I was angry as fuck at D'Amico, but the frustration was the worst. The process of finding him would be long and require a lot of information if he didn't decide to just stay at his home. That plus I was overly eager to kill him.

When I finally got home I put together something quick to eat. I wasn't in the mood to eat but I didn't want Marcus to worry. I didn't want him to think I wasn't eating because of depression or some shit like that. Marcus was up and he came into the kitchen when I sat down to eat but we didn't talk. I saw that Mr. Lizewski was gone so I assumed he was back with Dave or maybe sitting at home worrying. After eating I went back to my room to think. Fuck, this day was long and it didn't help that I was restless. I heard Marcus call my school and listened while he told them I would be out today and possibly tomorrow due to a family emergency. I smiled when he referred to Dave as family. He started out as a joke but now he meant the world to me. He and Marcus were the only people I had left in my life. I leaned back to lie down and spread out on my bed. My thoughts flew through many different topics before I succumbed to a restless sleep.

A light tapping sound woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Marcus standing in my room in full uniform. It took me a while to register in my already wrecked slash half-asleep mind that he was leaving.

"Are you going now?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I would love to stay home with you but I can't. If you want you could spend time visiting Dave. There isn't really a lot of time before it gets dark," he commented as he looked out the window. I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"Good idea Marcus," I spouted out before hugging him, grabbing a jacket and darting out of the room.

"Wait! Do you at least have your phone? I'm a little skeptical about things around here right now," he said as he followed me. My hand brushed my pocket and sure enough it was there.

"Don't worry Marcus. I'll be over there and back with no stops in between. I won't patrol," I reassured him calmly. I looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded and sighed.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I need to clear my head," I replied. I opened the door after putting on my jacket and left. I couldn't accept a ride from Marcus. I needed to stop by the safe house to ask Abby and Owen to come with me to see Dave. If he happened to be up, we could discuss some things. My forced walk turned into a jog and then into an all-out run. I barged into the safe house and locked it. I checked my watch quickly before walking over to the corner where the two slept. I paced until they awakened, too excited to sit down and wait.

"Mindy, are you ok?" Abby asked quietly. I stopped to face them. Owen looked calm but with a small frown while Abby looked at me with slight worry. I noticed they had cleaned up since the fight and wore a change of clothes. I glanced around the room and saw a trunk I hadn't seen before pushed up against the wall.

"Is that yours?" I questioned.

"Yes, it has all our belongings and some clothes. I picked it up after seeing Dave safely to the hospital. I figured I might as well keep myself busy while waiting for you," Owen answered.

"Ok, I came to ask you guys if you would come with me to visit Dave before visiting hours are up," I responded. They nodded and we all left to go to the hospital. By the time we got there, we only had an hour. It took some time to get the nurse at the front desk to invite Abby and Owen inside but once that was accomplished we made our way up to his room and entered silently. I felt nervous and scared again, hoping he would be ok. Abby tilted her head as if she were listening before glancing at me. She must have picked up on my anxiety. I stepped forward cautiously and stood next to the bed while Abby and Owen took a seat. Dave was asleep. I sighed and reached out to gently touch his cheek. I immediately felt comforted. I didn't know how long I stayed that way before a ragged voice startled me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Dave asked in a quiet grumble. I heard the hidden teasing and smiled.

"Yes I am," I replied honestly, removing my hand. A tired smile appeared on his face.

"I missed you even though it hasn't been that long since I last saw you," he rasped.

"Yeah me too," I replied, looking away. Dave scanned the room and his search landed on Abby and Owen.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again," he said. They nodded curtly in greeting.

"Dave, are you feeling alright? I don't want to push you," I asked him.

"I'm fine. The doctors said it may take a few months but I'll make it back to my old self if I get as much rest as possible. I was told the bullet went right through me without any real damage but the trauma to my body was what put me here. The bullet didn't cause any major complications they couldn't fix," he explained.

"The only thing that matters is that you're alive," I replied as I took a seat by his bed. He nodded in agreement.

"Dave, I brought them here to discuss what we are going to do," I stated, letting my hard edge back in control. Dave was going to be alright so I needed to get back to business.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Not just us, but you too; I want Chris dead for what he's done. Not only that, but it's our job to stop people like him. It's clear that he wants to start trouble," I replied. Dave looked at me with worry.

"I'll wait however long it takes for you to heal because I know even though I want to find him while he's still injured, I can't help but feel like you should be there too," I said, letting him know I was determined. He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily before looking at me seriously.

"I can't stop you and frankly, I want him dead too but like I've always said before, we can't just run in without a solid plan," he responded. I nodded in understanding.

"That's why I came here. How about, whenever you're able to go home let me know. We can plan something out together. Then when you're done healing, we can get you back in shape and execute the plan," I offered.

"Sounds good Mindy," he agreed.

"Hey, what happened to your suit? Did they question you?" I asked.

"Marcus can be very persuasive when he wants to," Dave replied gratefully.

"Marcus? No way," I said with a halfhearted laugh.

"He covered for me, no worries," he said.

"I hear the nurses deciding if they should kick us out yet or not," Owen spoke quietly. Dave jumped and I covered my mouth to stop from laughing too loud. Shit, they were so quiet **I** even forgot about them. We all stood and got ready to leave.

"See you Dave," Abby said before walking out, pulling Owen by the hand with her. He waved before disappearing out the door. Dave watched them go.

"I have a feeling she was giving us time to ourselves," he contemplated. I nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm going to take advantage of it," I said. I quickly pecked him on the lips before he realized my intentions. I watched him sputter with a red face and then grin.

"Get better soon Dave. You know how impatient I can get," I tried to say sternly but I was too happy to make it sound serious.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a nod. I waved and slowly backed up before turning around and leaving. Abby and Owen were waiting for me at the door. We left the hospital in a silence that lasted until we reached the safe house. When we were all settled comfortably, my mind wandered to the two kids-turned-vampires who were whispering quietly to one another. This was the time to ask.

"Hey guys? I have a question. It's kind of personal, but if you tell me I'll return the favor," I said to them. They looked at me almost at the same time.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"How did you guys become vampires and how long ago was it?" I shot out. I saw Abby shudder and close her eyes and Owen put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Owen and I have been turned at two very different times. I was turned over two hundred years ago and Owen was turned around twenty years ago," she replied. I raised my eyebrows at the years Abby had lived through. She must have seen a shit load of terrors along the way. I see why she could be quick to defend. The world was a cruel place in my opinion. Owen on the other hand was still close to his old way of life and probably never had to fight with as much ferocity with Abby around. I could see why he was the calmer of the two.

"Can you start from the beginning?" I asked hesitantly. The sad look on Abby's face made me feel her pain. I let her think it through but she nodded after some time passed.

"I lived on a farm with my parents and younger siblings. I had a sister not much younger than me and a brother who was even younger than her. I don't remember much besides a few games we used to play together and learning to read with my parents. The one night I do remember was when a man came to our house. He said he needed shelter because he was lost and asked if he could come in. My mother was hesitant about letting him enter because father was not home. She got him to leave but I remember how tense I felt; almost scared of the man. He was a tall and threatening shadow. Days after he left we forgot about him. When my sister and I wanted to play a game in the barn…the rest I can't bear to explain. If you don't mind, I can show you. It might take getting used to though," Abby began.

Owen had a grimace stuck tight to his features as he rubbed Abby's back to soothe her. I had a feeling he heard of her past before in this way. My morbid curiosity was piqued and I found myself leaning closer from the chair I sat on.

"Sure, how are you going to do that?" I asked. She looked at Owen with an uncertain smile before gesturing for me to sit next to her. I stood and did as she asked. I watched as she hesitantly put her hand on the side of my face; right over the scar she gave me a while back when we were at odds. She looked at me apologetically. Whether it was for what she did before or what she was going to do now I didn't know.

"Relax," Owen advised. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and suddenly, with a scramble of different colors, I was seeing out of another's eyes. I was still at the same height but I was in a dress. I was also in a dim barn next to a little girl who slightly resembled Abby except she had dark brown hair. It was then that I remembered I was viewing Abby's past memories through her eyes. It felt like I was her but all I could do was watch.

xxx

I was playing a game with my sister. It was hide and seek, but we wanted to play outside where the dark would make it harder to find each other. We picked the barn to be the base while we could hide anywhere on the farm. We began the game with my sister as the one who was it so I had to hide. It took her a while to find me but when she did we switched so I was it. I smirked, knowing I could find her easily because I knew how she thought. As I searched I encountered the man from earlier but this time he was different.

He had the face of a monster with eyes that shone in the moonlight. I tried to run but he was too fast. His aggression when he finally caught me made me lose consciousness here and there but I knew I was taken from the farm. I awoke deep in the forest with a fractured wrist and broken leg. The pain was distracting. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was startled when he appeared out of nowhere right before my eyes.

"You should be lucky I chose you and not your sister," he told me in a guttural tone. I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. He stalked forward and pinned me down roughly to the ground. I tried to get away but he lunged forward and buried his sharp teeth into my shoulder. I felt my shoulder crack and the blood run hot down my body. I was confused and terrified. I didn't know what was going on.

I screamed and cried for someone to come save me but no one came, so I closed my eyes tightly and let the tears fall. His grip tightened before he pulled away with a yank; tearing more skin. I cried out and curled into a ball on my side, desperate to shield myself from him. I continued to cry but I was quickly growing tired and limp. Was this the way I would die? I cautiously opened my eyes to see his bloody grin.

"I'll see you later," he growled as he ran a hand down my cheek. I flinched but he laughed. I closed my eyes again as the forest around me grew quiet. I laid there in pain wishing for death. I felt like I would pass out. My breathing slowed and I slipped into darkness. When I woke up without the pain, something told me to hide so I pushed myself to my feet and ran off in search of somewhere to do as it suggested. I found a hollowed out tree and crawled in. I curled up and was quickly overtaken by exhaustion. I fell into a deep sleep without dreams and woke to night again.

Only then did I realize I slept through the day and it was the next night. I crawled out of the tree and ran home as fast as I could, not knowing how I found my way back and momentarily forgetting what happened to me. I was desperate to get home and reassure everyone I was ok, but when I got there, things felt different. Smells I hadn't noticed were suddenly noticeable. Everything was clear and concise. I was almost to the porch when a powerful smell drifted to me. I stumbled to a stop. I inhaled deeply and a rumble sounded from my stomach.

I held it while it stung and knew that I was unbelievably hungry. I ran to the porch after it stopped and grabbed the handle. I tried to open it but the latch inside held it shut. I panicked and banged on the door. Suddenly, the full force of what happened hit me and I didn't want to be alone outside. I heard footsteps pacing inside and someone was crying. The door's latch scraped against the wood before the door swung open and the muzzle of a gun was pointed in my face.

I backed away quickly in fright. My father stood there with an expression so fierce I never thought I would ever see on him. My father was a kind and caring man. When he saw that it was me, he ran forward. He dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I cried happily and pulled him closer. My stomach growled and he pulled away.

"Get in here," he said as he picked up the gun and turned to go back inside. I watched him enter and my eyes drifted over his shoulder. My mother stood there holding my brother while my sister stood next to her. They both looked relieved. I smiled and began walking forward, but right when I reached the threshold I felt weird. I stepped in anyways but a feeling of burning pain was slowly rising in me. My family's face went from happy, to horrified.

I felt something wet run down my face. I raised a hand to my face and looked at it. Blood coated my fingers. My eyes widened in shock. The burn spread and I felt more blood run down my body. My sister screamed and took off for our room. She tripped and fell in her panic. That terribly tempting smell returned and I let my senses guide me to my sister. She held her leg which was cut. Her blood mesmerized me. I wanted it, but the burning pain increased. I vaguely heard my father shouting and feet pounding the wood floor as my family ran to the bedroom.

I wanted to follow but I was quickly losing my train of thought. A different sound rumbled through my body. It was an animalistic sound of warning. I didn't have time to wonder why this was happening. My father stood in front of me with the gun held right at me. I growled again despite myself and backed away. My thoughts screamed in panic, still trying to sort out what was happening while an entirely different thought process warned me to run from the dwelling causing me pain. The latter thoughts won my attention, but before I could move my father pulled the trigger.

A loud boom shook the house and I was thrown back. The force threw me out the door and the unknown thoughts returned to push me to run away. I didn't hesitate to jump to my feet and bolt into the wilderness. I cried and ran as far as I could; knowing I could never return home. When I stopped running I checked to see the damage, but I didn't have a single injury anywhere. My stomach grumbled and the pain sent me to my feet. I was breathing heavily and I unconsciously scented the air. I immediately tracked down something that made the unknown thoughts come back.

It pushed me to go find it. I had no choice but to listen. I felt devastated and lost without my family so I let it control my actions, not knowing what else to do. Its powerful influence pulled me to my feet and before I knew it I was running effortlessly through the forest. I came closer to the smell and quickly took to the foliage to hide. A farm hand was walking through the bushes. I jumped out at him without thinking and bit right into his neck. The blood that met my tongue drove my thoughts away and was quickly replaced with the thoughts that guided me previously.

My teeth tore through skin, muscle, and bone with ease. When I finally felt the intense hunger leave me, I sat next to the dead man I killed and cried. What did that tall man do to me? He made me into a monster. I stood, staring at the poor man before walking away into the forest. I didn't know exactly what to call myself besides vampire. I would have to be careful from now on to keep myself safely hidden. I knew of vampires and some of the strongly religious feared them. I was officially an outcast in my world. I didn't belong anywhere. I wandered around and stopped abruptly when I heard someone approaching. The smell of death met my nose so I knew it wasn't human. The man who attacked me came out from behind a tree.

"I see you took your first kill Abigail," he said with a deep voice. I snarled at him and subconsciously slipped into a defensive mode.

"What did you do to me and how do you know who I am?" I cried out desperately. He chuckled.

"I watched you for some time and knew you would be perfect to join me, so I gave you my gift to live strong and young forever," he replied.

"I don't care what your intentions are! Get away from me!" I yelled angrily, refusing to listen.

"Ok, I will, but I will come for you someday. I'll find you," he said with an evil grin. I blinked and he was gone. I fell to my knees and let the tears wash over me again. This situation was hopeless.

xxx

Suddenly the colors blurred and shifted. I opened my eyes to the safe house and pushed myself away from Abby's hand. I climbed unsteadily to my feet but stumbled and knocked into the desk. I used it to hold me up as I struggled with dizziness. Her memories flew through my mind before settling.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked as she got up to steady me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine it's just disorienting," I replied.

"It will go away soon," Owen told me as he got up too. Just like he said, the dizziness dissipated.

"Did you still want to hear my story or do you need to rest?" Owen asked me. I sat back down and shook my head.

"I'll **listen** if that's ok with you. I can't stand another blast into the past. Although, I understand you on a whole new level Abby," I told her sincerely. She smiled sadly and sat by Owen.

"Once I met Owen, everything got better. It helps to have someone with you instead of going through it alone," she said as she wrapped Owen in a hug. He smiled.

"I'm glad you found happiness Abby, but how did that come about?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"I met her back in 1983. I was living in an apartment complex in Los Alamos, New Mexico. I was lonely, bullied, and had a broken family. When she moved in with her guardian I was curious. She told me we couldn't be friends but after talking to her almost every night, we got close. She encouraged me to stand up for myself. After I found out what she was, I realized I still cared for her and couldn't let her go on alone.

Her guardian got caught when he went out to find her food so she didn't have anyone to help her. But when she killed a detective in defense she had to leave. She came back to save me from these boys who I'm pretty sure wanted me dead. After that, I decided to leave with her wherever she wanted to go. A year later I asked her to change me. It took me a few tries to convince her that it would be better if I was like her. As you can see, she agreed and we just traveled wherever our lifestyle took us," he told me.

When he began his story he wore a sad frown, but when he talked about Abby, a bright smile lit up his face. Abby smiled at him fondly. She kissed his cheek and I couldn't help but feel happy for them. My thoughts wandered to Dave. He made me feel that way. In the past, I didn't think about anything besides completing my missions. It was fun but when I met Dave, he made me happy without having to kill a single person.

"Wow, I feel like we're closer," I said.

"It feels good having someone to talk to about it," Abby said.

"What's your story with you and Dave?" Owen asked me. Abby scooted over to sit next to me but continued to hold Owen's hand.

"Well, after my daddy was framed for being in possession of drugs he lost his job as a cop and was put in prison with a sentence of five years. My mother couldn't take the stress of being pregnant and alone with my dad in prison. She tried to commit suicide but she was found fast enough to save me. I was raised by Marcus, who was my dad's partner and friend. My dad trained me once he got out of prison and we went on missions to get back at Frank D'Amico. I met Dave when he tried a dumb assed attempt to be a super hero. He was trying to help this girl, Katie Dauxma. I saved him. He confessed later that it wasn't his first time out. His first time nearly got him killed. After that day, my dad and I told him that if he needed help he could contact us," I stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Eventually he did, but he was accompanied by Red Mist who was an undercover hero. He was really Frank D'Amico's son, Chris. My dad was caught, tortured, and died in the end. Dave survived long enough for me to show up and save his sorry ass again. I was really mad at him after, but then he agreed to help me get back at D'Amico. We won only because he blew up that asshole before he could kill me. I went back to living with Marcus and was enrolled in Dave's school. We've been hanging out ever since. We got really close recently after Katie broke up with him. That's why it means so much to me that I take Chris out of the picture. I can't let Dave die like Big Daddy," I explained.

"I see now. Mindy, whatever you need us to do we will gladly do it for you. We are more alike than I thought," Abby said with a reassuring smile. Owen nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys," I replied. I checked my watch and saw that there was only an hour left of night.

"I was wondering…well, you guys seem ready for anything I may need but if **you** happen to need anything else all you have to do is ask. I just want you to know that if you skip a few meals or whatever when we are busy planning I'll cover for you guys. I'm far from innocent and I encounter blood almost every day. The assholes I kill wouldn't miss it if I happened to borrow some," I offered. They looked stunned. I laughed and slapped Abby's shoulder playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't give me that look. I gave you a place to stay what makes you think I wouldn't help you out with some food?" I stated.

"Thank you. I never thought I would actually integrate back into human society again, but being your friend has allowed me to," Abby said gratefully.

"No problem," I responded as I stood.

"Are you going home?" Owen questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, as much as I like spending time with you guys, I need to be with Marcus too. Plus, I need to re-evaluate my sleeping schedule," I responded.

"Ok then, we will see you later Mindy," Abby said.

"See you," I replied as I walked to the door. I left and locked it behind me. I let my thoughts drift as I made my way home. Abby and Owen's lives weren't so peachy fucking keen as mine. I at least had my daddy for a while and now I had Marcus. They lost their family or had to walk away from them. They were on their own, but I hoped me and Dave could give them the company they needed. We were a team now. I got home to see Marcus still up. We sat around talking before I went to get a few hours of shut eye. Marcus told me I had to go back to school again. I couldn't afford to miss any more so I reluctantly agreed. I fell asleep wondering when Dave would get out of the hospital so I could hang out with him again.

Marcus woke me up for school again. My faulty sleep patterns were making me miss sleep so it was hard to wake myself up. When I got out of the car, I stared scathingly at the school building. All I wanted to do was get my revenge on Chris, not waste time sitting in a classroom. Everyone still had something to say about Dave so I heard it all day. It made me wish I could see him at the moment. I sighed and allowed my body and mind to go on autopilot to get through the day without knocking someone's teeth out from frustration. I eventually got through it though.

When I returned home I set to work finishing my homework. I'm a superhero and I'm sitting here doing fucking homework of all things. I finished relatively fast and told Marcus I was going to visit Dave. This was my schedule almost every day for three months; besides talking with Abby and Owen and our occasional patrols slash feedings plus keeping up with training and work outs.

I was disappointed when we didn't come across any of Chris' men on our outings. He was definitely planning something. He knew about everything, even Abby and Owen. My recent visit with Dave had me leaving with the news that Dave would be going home next week. I couldn't wait for that day to come. I pushed myself to train and work harder before Dave got back. It kept me occupied until he did get home. On the day he was scheduled leave the hospital I asked Marcus if we could go to his house so I could see him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I think it will do you some good," he told me, giving me a look I knew well. He noticed my frequent nights out along with the tired crashes into deep sleep when I overworked myself. I knew it couldn't have been healthy but I had to keep myself busy. We arrived at Dave's house as they pulled into the driveway. I happily bounded out of the car and ran to help him out. I opened the door and beamed at him. He gave me a tired smile when he saw me.

"Hey lazy ass, did you get enough attention over there?" I asked playfully as I offered him my hand. He laughed and took it. I hauled him out of his seat and let him drape an arm around my shoulder. Being so close to him again and seeing that he was ok made me beyond fucking happy at the moment.

"How are you?" he asked as we walked to his door. Marcus was talking to his dad as they walked ahead of us.

"I'm ok, everything is fine safe house wise including the new additions," I told him.

"How was patrol?" he questioned.

"Would have been boring as hell if I was alone, but I wasn't. Those two sometimes make me look tame when we fight," I replied. His face suggested he didn't want to know.

"I have to admit it was fun though. Not the same without you of course," I said as I tightened my hold around his waist slightly. He smiled and I felt his grip on my shoulder relax. Mr. Lizewski opened the door so we could all enter. I helped Dave to his room and let him down gently on the bed.

"Man, I miss being home. Hospitals are so uncomfortable," he commented as he looked around and smoothed his hands across his bed.

"Hey Dave, how long did the doctor say you needed to take it easy?" I wondered as I sat next to him.

"Another three months. I know you're anxious to get to him Mindy, but I can't speed up the healing process you know," he reminded me with a pointed look.

"I know it's just hard waiting. Plus, I don't want **him** to have time to heal," I huffed out in slight irritation. He laughed and gripped my hand in his.

"I don't know if you noticed or thought about it while you were at the hospital, but Chris knows about everything. He told me he knows about Abby and Owen. He had to have known who we are somehow because he kidnapped the people we care about," I said with some anger.

"I know, but how do you think he found out?" he replied.

"He was watching us. He must have been suspicious of who we were and figured it out somehow," I responded thoughtfully. Dave sighed. We fell silent for some time, happy to just be in the same room again.

"You know, I bet three months will go by fast. Now that I'm home you can come over here or when I get more mobile we can go hang out again," he suggested.

"That would be welcomed. I missed you. I like hanging out with Abby and Owen but there is only so much I can talk with them about you know?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah I know, I missed you too," he replied. His arm went around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer.

"I'm really glad you're ok," I told him sincerely.

"I'm glad too," he replied with a laugh. I slapped his arm.

"Be glad I didn't punch you this time for scaring me to death," I warned him.

"I'll take my chances," he said with a grin.

"I sure hope time flies. I'm holding you to your word," I said.

"Don't worry, three months will fly by and then Chris D'Amico will be taken care of," he assured me. I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned into him.

"Fuck this shit!" I yelled in intense frustration. Three long months dragged by painfully. If Dave hadn't kept me busy with our constant hang out nights with Abby and Owen, I would have gone crazy. I still went out on patrols without Dave seeing as I wasn't alone anymore. Sometimes the nights I spent with Dave, Abby and Owen went off on their own so they could have some time to themselves. We got together at the safe house to plan as soon as Dave was mobile.

The plan we came up with would have to do. It took a couple nights, but Abby managed to track down Chris. Once she found his location, I staked out on a building across from the one he hid in and came back with positive news to share. Chris stayed inside all the time like the pansy he was. He was probably in there lying in bed while maids gave him whatever he fucking needed. I would believe it.

Anyways, we threw a plan together that wasn't much different than my previous venture into that high end hell hole, except this time we were busting in with guns blazing. Or, at least I was. Abby would be with me so we could take down most of the opposition together. Dave would sneak in using the venting system with Owen. I didn't want him doing anything alone. He said he felt fine and we did get some training in but I wanted Owen to stay with him just in case.

If they worked from the inside out, I could work from the outside in. I was sure everyone would be on high alert and go for me first, giving Dave some time to get in. I didn't know what to expect once we got there though. Once I found that motherfucker, I would beat the answers from him. Now, I was suited up and making my way to the building with Dave, Abby, and Owen by my side. Like always recently, I carried two guns with extra ammo, hidden knives, and my bow staff strapped to my back. Dave had his batons, which were now a cross between batons and knives.

I upgraded them to have the same mechanism as my boots. All Dave had to do was push the release button at the end of the handle and a curved blade would slide out at the end. He was stunned into silence the first time I showed him. Abby and Owen opted to leave out a meal the night before so they could feed and let their instincts take over. They were unsure at first and told me it could be dangerous for all involved but I wouldn't hear it.

I fought her before and there was a variety of choices besides me so they would probably come around after taking down a good amount of the enemy. We stopped in a side alley not too far from the building to hide the trunk just in case the fight carried to morning. After that was taken care of we had to split up. Dave looked at me with determination but I could see he was worried. I gave him a reassured smile.

"We got this covered. There is no need to hesitate, that means you, guys," I said turning to Abby and Owen.

"We are right behind you Hit-Girl," Abby replied.

"This is finally it. The last D'Amico is dying tonight and I'll be the one to do it," I stated confidently.

"Let's go, we came here as early as possible to have enough time before the sun rises," Owen reminded us. I nodded and motioned to Abby.

"We will see you guys inside," I said, staring at Dave. He put a hand on my shoulder before turning and darting down the alley with Owen following.

"Owen will make sure he's ok," Abby told me softly. I nodded and turned to run to the front of the building. Abby ran effortlessly and quietly next to me. She was barefoot again along with Owen. She claimed it helped with traction and she was free to move. I pulled one of the guns from my belt and held it at the ready. I charged straight at the doors and shot once to break the glass. I jumped in full of adrenaline to come face to face with twice the amount of guards than the last time I pulled a stunt like this.

"Fire!" a voice commanded. I ran and rolled out of the way as bullets shot past. Abby darted off straight for the men with amazing speed. Her entrance without any consequences told me Chris didn't live here so he must be only conducting business here. I popped to my feet and threw the knife I had right at the nearest guard's head.

He fell and two men screamed. Abby finally reached someone and both men found they were missing their hands. The guns fell with their owners hands still clamped onto them. As they fell to the floor, she was already targeting someone else. I threw another knife and rolled out of the way of a few more shots. I pulled out my own gun and fired back.

The men ducked behind the big desk to avoid my shots but after dropping two with a bullet to the head, the others were reluctant to show themselves. I kept them distracted long enough for Abby to reach them. She struck one in the face and jumped at another, tearing into his throat on the way down. The last guard ran out from behind the desk in fear, completely forgetting about me; the poor dumbass. I shot him in the back as he ran for the elevator. Abby walked over to me with a small smirk

"Feel better?' I asked her with a matching smirk.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Good, let's move on. Dave and Owen might be in now," I said. We ran to the elevator and I pushed the button. We pressed ourselves against the wall and I checked carefully for anyone inside once it opened. We were all clear. We entered and I pressed the button that would take us up.

"I think Owen is in. I can't quite pinpoint Dave but I would know Owen's scent anywhere," Abby said as she turned to me. I was about to answer her but she went tense and looked like she was trying to listen. I knew to stay quiet.

"Hit-Girl, I need you to stand back," she cautioned me. I took a step back and watched as she launched herself up and broke through the small trapdoor at the top. She pushed it open further before dropping back down lightly.

"Hurry," she commanded me. I didn't question. At that moment, the elevator shook and started to slow down. Abby locked her fingers together and held them lower so she could boost me up. I placed my boot on her hands and placed my hands on her shoulders. She pushed up suddenly with a grunt of exertion. I was pushed high enough for most of my body to make it out of the small opening. I pulled myself out and was joined by Abby shortly after. She was on edge and growled threateningly. A loud snap made us look up. The cable came undone and my stomach heaved.

"Shit!" I yelled, but Abby ran forward and grabbed me around the waist. She jumped and caught the cable while the elevator continued to drop. A loud metal crash signaled that it reached the bottom.

"Are you ok holding me?" I asked her. She answered with another growl.

"Don't distract me. It's hard holding it back as it is," she silenced me. I moved to hang onto the cable anyways. Right when she felt that I was secure she began climbing the cable.

"Abby, what did you find?" I pressed her impatiently.

"He's here," she growled back angrily. I could clearly hear the change in her voice. She picked up the pace and I followed. We reached the floor we needed and jumped to the opening. I landed and looked up to see the hall ahead in a mess of blood and bodies. The hanging vent in the ceiling told me Dave and Owen successfully made it in. But where were they?

"Hey wait, where's Kick-Ass and Owen?" I wondered, scanning the room. Abby ran forward and turned into a room. She stood at the doorway of what looked like an office and I stopped next to her. I gasped at what I saw.

"Glad you could make it Hit-Girl, or should I say, Mindy Macready," The Motherfucker said with an evil smirk. He had a mask on again and held a battered and cut up Owen in his hands. Abby's snarls were growing threateningly.

"Drop him!" she yelled. Chris laughed.

"Not a chance bitch. You fucked up my face and now I'm going to hold on to your little boyfriend and throw him out in the morning," he replied scathingly.

"Chris you bastard, you couldn't have bested Owen in a fight," I stated. Chris grinned behind his mask.

"Oh, I did. You see Hit-Girl, you aren't the only one with supernatural help," he replied. Abby took a step forward but hesitated. She looked torn between two decisions.

"What are you talking about? Where's Kick-Ass!" I demanded.

"Oh yes, Dave Lizewski. I can't believe a geek like him ever fought alongside you," he said as he tossed Owen to the side. I could feel Abby's fury rise a notch besides me.

"I found my father's files on you and Big Daddy, Hit-Girl. He knew who your father was the minute his men unmasked him before he was sent to be beaten to shit. He was that ex-cop he framed, and once he knew that, he knew you were Hit-Girl. Since you were raised by Marcus who was you father's close friend, Gigante heard him tell stories in the office while raising you. He filled my father in and my father recorded it all down in a file. He planned to expose your father after his death but you killed him. You may have been lucky word didn't spread but I already took the liberty to look into your life myself. That's how I knew who to kidnap," he explained happily.

"You fucker, but how did you know about-" I started but he cut me off.

"Your little vampire friends?" he finished for me. He turned to glare at Abby.

"I was contacted by a very close friend to Miss Abigail here. He showed me what he was and told me all about you. How he followed you all this time. How he made a deal with me that he would keep me protected as long as you were delivered to him," he taunted Abby. I looked from Abby to Chris in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" I asked her, slightly worried that the desire to fight left her and fear took hold of her features.

"It's him. How could you make a deal with him? **He** did this to Owen didn't he?" she accused, baring her teeth at Chris and marching toward him. The fire was back in her eyes. Chris backed up. I was about to follow her lead when a steel hand gripped me by the back of my suit. I gasped as I was hauled off the floor. I reached for a knife and swung backward, plunging it into the person holding me. I smiled but then frowned when no cry of pain was heard. I was suddenly thrown across the room and slammed into the glass door on the other side, shattering it in all directions.

I pushed myself shakily to my hands and knees, feeling the small cuts on my arms, legs, and face sting. I looked up to see Abby frozen in the middle of the room staring intently at a tall man holding Dave by the neck. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my guns. I opened fire without hesitation and Chris rolled out of the way. I made sure I didn't hit Dave as I unloaded both guns and reloaded. When I was done, the man only smirked.

"Do you really think that would stop me young one? Have you not learned from your friends?" he asked mockingly. Fuck my anger issues. I wasted ammo but I didn't need it if I was dealing with another vampire. I didn't know whether I should continue to fight or give up. Abby looked ready to tear the guy's head off.

"Here, let me take him off your hands," Chris said as he grabbed Kick-Ass and kneed him in the groin. Kick-Ass cried out and was cut short as Chris continued with a punch to his face and then threw him into the shelf nearby where he fell in a heap of assorted things that fell on impact. Dave already looked pretty beat up so I wasn't surprised when he couldn't get up. I noticed that he didn't have his batons. He was unarmed. I sneered and made a running leap over the desk in front of me. I landed next to Abby and brought out my bow staff. I swung it around to face Chris.

"You and me shit face; one on one," I challenged him. He smiled and unsheathed the orange katana at his side.

"Abby, that guy's all yours," I told her.

"I'll tear him to shreds with pleasure," she replied.

"Awww you don't miss me my Abigail?" the man asked her with faux sadness.

Abby snarled before launching at him. I ran forward and swung. Chris blocked as I heard the two vampires behind me fight like two wild animals before slamming open the doors to the room across from the office.

"I'll kill you D'Amico!" I yelled as I brought the bow staff slicing through the air towards his torso. He jumped back in time and then ran from the room and into a bigger room. He stopped and stepped forward with a series of swipes. I blocked all of them and returned with the same convoluted steps I used on Abby the first time we met. He screamed when my blade successfully gashed open his chest. He couldn't keep up with the rate of my blows.

"Are you ready to give up?" I taunted.

"No, you can't scare me with your shitty attitude Hit-Girl. I won't run from this fight. I will have revenge for my father's death," he stated. He jumped forward and aimed right for my face. I ducked and kicked out at his legs. He grunted and fell on one knee. I brought the bow staff spinning at him and he rolled out of the way. I followed with a leap that brought my blade down and through his shoulder. I kicked him hard enough in the face that his mask flew off, revealing the mess of scars.

"You lost Chris. I'm going to end your sorry life here and now," I told him as I unhooked my bow staff. I planted a foot on his chest and leveled the blade at his face.

"Fuck you bitch," he spat out. I lifted my blade and swung down but he blocked at the last minute. He grabbed a blade from his belt and threw it at me but the Kevlar in my suit prevented it from doing damage. At the same time his katana swung out and cut into my arm. With that distraction, he threw me off my feet. I didn't lose my grip on my half of the blade, so when I fell and he continued his attack, I blocked. I quickly somersaulted out of the way of the next swing. I got to my feet and he yanked the other half of the staff out of his shoulder. He threw it at me point first but I moved to the side and reached out to catch it by the handle before it passed by.

"You have to try better Chris," I taunted him again. He laughed and nodded. A scream in the room behind me made me pause.

"Ok, I will," Chris answered as his eyes rose to look at something behind me. I turned in time to be grabbed roughly by the neck. The strength alone made me struggle for air. I lashed out with my blades but they were knocked from my grasp.

"You are just as feisty as Abigail young one and with a similar appearance and attitude as well," he said in an inquisitive tone. He was completely calm and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Took you long enough," Chris seethed. The man only frowned.

"What should I do with her?" he asked.

"I don't care. Eat her or whatever you do. I just want her dead," Chris replied.

"Perhaps we could make her watch as I further tear apart Abigail and her precious Owen along with Dave," he suggested.

"That works too. Then we kill her," Chris responded. The man grinned at me before I felt him walk down the hall. I was starting to see black spots in my vision, so I held onto his arm and pulled to alleviate the pain of hanging from my neck. I was brought into the room across from the office where Dave laid battered and bruised in the corner. Owen was tied to him almost equally as beat up. I could see that he was trying hard not to turn on Dave. Their close proximity and Dave's wounds weren't helping things.

His gaze would linger on Abby once in a while with pained sadness and I realized he had been crying. Abby was on her hands and knees in the middle of the room. She was a bloody mess. She sported gashes all over and the state of the room suggested she had been tossed around too. The man threw me in front of Abby. I landed hard and the impact forced more air from my lungs. I coughed and climbed to my feet.

"Mindy, stay down; it's no use," Abby panted out.

"Come on Abby. We can do this," I managed to croak out. She shook her head.

"I don't want them to hurt Owen and I can't do much without blood," she replied. I glanced at her and noticed just how pale she was.

"Didn't I tell you I would find you Abigail? I always keep my word," the man said. Abby glared at him and growled but I could tell she was weak.

"Well, show her," Chris commanded the man. His jaw muscle twitched before a pleasant smile graced his face. It made me shudder.

"May I suggest killing Hit-Girl first? After all, we can't be beaten to death. Only the sun can truly kill us," he told Chris.

"That would be just as entertaining," Chris replied.

"What a fuckin' douche," I muttered hatefully. The man suddenly struck me with a backhand across my face. The force sent me to the floor easily. I laid there refusing to show them weakness and then stood again.

"I see Abby already got a hold of you at some point. So, you know what we are capable of," he told me.

"I've seen my fair share of feedings," I replied, spitting blood from my mouth and smiling. The man watched the blood hit the floor. I've seen that intense look on Abby.

"May I reacquaint you with the memories then?" he asked rhetorically.

"Go fuck yourself," I answered. Abby whimpered sadly. I looked at her and our eyes met.

"Mindy please stop," she said desperately. Owen snarled suddenly and closed his eyes tightly.

"Hold it together man," Dave warned him. I looked at Chris and flipped him off before the tall man knocked me off my feet again. I landed on my back this time. He crouched down next to me with that damn smile. He trailed his nail over my face before swiping at me. I raised an arm to block and watched as my suit and skin received gashes similar to the ones on my face and all over Abby's body. I held my arm and quickly rolled away. I jumped to my feet and ran for Chris.

"Get her asshole!" he screamed in panic. I heard a roar and threw myself to the ground. I saw the man fly over me and land on Chris. I only had a little opening of time if I wanted this to work. I pulled out the coil of rope with the blade at the end and threw it swiftly. I watched intently as it whizzed through the air, under the tall man's arms, and right into Chis' neck. His eyes widened and his hands rose midway in confusion. He gasped and choked as blood poured from his neck and mouth. I pulled on the rope to bring the blade back. The man froze and inhaled.

"Go get it," I said with a smirk. He immediately turned and sunk his teeth in Chris. I re-coiled the rope but took the blade off on my way to Abby. I kneeled next to her and guided her into a position on her back.

"Mindy, what are you doing?' she questioned. I just silenced her.

"Here, I need your help. Owen is barely hanging on as it is so he needs to stay tied up. Dave will help keep his mind on other things. I need you," I explained. She watched with curiosity as I readied the knife in my hand. Suddenly she grabbed my hand.

"Mindy no," she said stubbornly. I looked at her apologetically before carving into the fresh cuts on my arm, drawing more blood. I felt tears well in my eyes and I held back a scream. The blood began to pour and I held it out to her. She looked hesitant before she reached out and held my arm over her mouth. I could tell she wanted very much to bite into my arm but she held back. Her grip tightened from the effort.

"Fuck, loosen your grip," I cursed. She brought my arm to her mouth to lick off the remaining blood that flowed to a stop. I shuddered when I remembered that exact feeling in the past. A strong snarl ripped its way out of her throat and she roughly pushed me to the side. I crawled to the wall and leaned against it.

"Kick his ass," I stated with a pant. She looked at me over her shoulder with the face of a demon. Her eerie eyes held my gaze before she stalked forward. The tall man was still busy with Chris when Abby grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him against the wall. It cracked from the force. He roared at her and she responded just as angrily. He tried to hit her but missed every time. She was nimble on her feet and managed to cut him multiple times.

Her gashes had finished healing while he was slowly gaining new ones. She was effectively gaining ground against him. He picked up a metal chair lying in the corner and threw it at her with such force it broke through the double doors behind her when she dodged. They both froze when sunlight streamed in from the office across the hall. Owen hurriedly pushed himself away and deeper into the corner to hide from the light. Dave helped him go faster. The light did catch the man on the hand and he shrieked in fury and pain.

"Shit, Abby back away!" I called to her.

"No!" she snarled. She launched herself at him and they fell into a scuffle on the floor. Abby slowly gained the upper hand. Everything he tried was easily deflected. She tore into him with her nails and her teeth to subdue him.

"Now it's your turn," her guttural voice informed him. His demonic features actually looked scared as she grabbed him by the front of his jacket and threw him out of the room. He shattered through the rest of the doors hanging by their hinges and landed in the office. No more than half a second passed before he burst into flames. Inhuman screams filled the air. I turned away and caught Dave's eye. He looked beyond terrified. Abby huffed out a relieved breath and fell to her knees, letting her normal features return.

"There's more sunlight now, how the fuck are we going to get you guys out of here?" I finally spoke after a tense minute passed. No one answered. I sighed and stood unsteadily. The room spun momentarily and then stopped. I walked to Chris' body and grabbed a hold of his leg. He was twitching and a strange gurgling came from his mouth. The poor bastard was still alive. I dragged him to Owen and cut their ropes. Owen immediately attacked the body. Dave scooted away clearly uncomfortable. He never liked it when I went to get Abby and Owen blood when we were too busy with the plans. I walked to Abby and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Stay here, me and Dave are going to find something to get you guys out of here before the fire gets us all," I told her. She nodded and looked away. I turned to gesture to Dave. He got to his feet and followed me out of the room. We searched the whole floor but the best we could find was a big luggage bag in the room where I fought Chris before I was dragged out. I stopped to get my bow staff and then we wheeled the bag back to Abby and Owen.

"We will have to take you out one at a time," Dave said. By this time, Owen was calm and in control again. We came in right when he swiftly broke Chris' neck. Dave flinched.

"Abby you go first," he said sternly. She looked at him with a troubled expression but she did as she was told. Once we had her curled inside, we wheeled her past the blazing inferno and let her out in front of the elevator. She slid to the floor and leaned against the wall tiredly. We back tracked to get Owen.

"Me and Owen can go down the elevator shaft faster so we will go first," Abby told me, holding out her hand for the bag. I handed it to her and she jumped swiftly to catch the cable hanging down. She dropped the bag and made her way down. Owen followed her. I looked at Dave before jumping to catch the cable too. Miraculously, Dave made it down with me. At the bottom Abby got back in the luggage bag.

"Take her to the trunk in the alley and come back. I'll wait here with Owen," Dave told me.

"But-" I began.

"Hurry Mindy," he said with a push. I nodded and left. Outside, I turned sharply into an alley and let Abby out when I spotted the trunk. I pulled it into the shadows so she could hide in it. I backtracked to get Owen and Dave then we repeated the process. By the time we made it into the alley the fire was noticeable and people were scrambling to call the fire department.

"That was close," Dave whispered. I nodded and wiped blood from my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern. His hand came up to lift my face so he could see.

"Do I look horrible? Tell me the truth," I asked.

"You **are** pretty beat up," he confessed.

"Whatever, that asshole is gone and so is the building. It's over," I said happily. Dave smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm just glad we got out alive," he stated. We pulled apart but he kept a hold of my hand.

"Nice job Kick-Ass," I said brightly. I ripped a strip of my cape and tied it tight around my arm before we got going. Each of us picked up a side of the trunk while Dave wheeled the luggage bag behind him with his other hand. We kept to alleys so we didn't look suspicious. After some silence passed I spoke up.

"You have to admit that was fucking epic," I said with a grin. He looked at me incredulously and then burst out laughing.

"It was a battle to the death, are you crazy?" he asked.

"Damn straight, but I prefer it that way," I answered, letting my worries go.

"Glad to see you joking. No matter how epic that was it was still tense. Promise me we won't do that again. Getting vampires pissed scares the shit out of me," he said seriously.

"I can tell," I replied. We made it back to the safe house after taking a few rest stops. Both of us were exhausted. I unlocked the door and we tumbled inside. We helped each other carry Abby and then Owen to the mattress. After words we managed to stand long enough to wash away the blood, patch ourselves up, and get into a spare set of clothes. I took a shower second so when I came out Dave was already stretched out on the couch. I smiled and quietly walked over to him. I tucked myself next to him and held him close. He woke up enough to wrap his arms around me and I let the warmth carry me into a deep restoring sleep.

I woke up as the sun was setting. The first thing I did was get a hold of Marcus. I had to let him know we were ok. After my call to an extremely relieved Marcus, I went back to check on Dave. He was still asleep.

"That was very brave and reckless of you Mindy," I heard Abby say from the corner. I glanced in her direction to see her and Owen sitting up on the mattress.

"You knew what we were going to do," I told her in defense.

"No, not that, although the appearance of my…killer, for lack of a better word, was a major setback, I was talking about what you did back there. Do you realize I could have killed you? Maybe even changed you?" she questioned tersely. Owen stayed quiet; smart choice.

"Yes, but I trust you. I knew you would be able to hold back," I replied.

"You put too much faith in me then," she retorted looking away. I sighed and ran a hand over my sore and possibly bruised face. I didn't bother looking in the mirror.

"Look you guys, whether you trust yourselves or not has no impact on me. What's important to me is that **I **know I can trust you and I was right," I told them honestly.

"You know Abby, I never thought we would ever meet anyone who we would care about as much as we do with Mindy and Dave," Owen commented as he held Abby's hand in his. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh so you were scolding me because you care?" I asked teasingly. Abby laughed.

"Yes, it seems so," she replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dave mumbled sleepily. He sat up and looked around with squinted eyes.

"Did you leave your glasses at home again dumbass?" I questioned. He stopped to think and then cursed.

"Of course you did," I said with a chuckle. I walked over to the couch and pulled him to his feet. I dragged him over to the mattress to sit. Owen shifted and Abby followed so all four of us fit on it. Abby and I sat in the middle of the boys. We all sat leaning on each other quietly. It felt good after an intense fight.

"So does that mean our superhero days are over?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Fuck no," I responded. Abby laughed.

"Well if you aren't quitting I'll continue to help you," she told me.

"If Abby is in, I'm in," Owen stated. We all looked at Dave expectantly.

"Of course I'm not giving up. I was just wondering," he stuttered out. I grinned and pulled him to me for a quick kiss. A goofy grin spread over his face. Owen laughed at him.

"That's how you looked when I first kissed your cheek. What are you laughing at?" Abby teased Owen with a nudge. He stopped laughing.

"Well, it was unexpected," he defended himself. Abby smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know," she replied. I sighed in content and leaned against the wall.

"I love you guys like the family I lost so long ago. Owen makes me beyond happy but adding you two completes the feeling," Abby said. I sat up to hug her gratefully.

"I feel the same way. I had my Daddy when I met Dave so I didn't think much beyond the missions but after I lost him, Marcus held me together while Dave made it all better. Meeting you guys just completes it," I said in agreement. The night passed by as we hung out and exchanged life stories. Abby and Owen might live on without me and Dave, but for now, we were a team and a family.


End file.
